


The Pure and Disinterested Desire for an Establishment

by Celandine



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte muses on marriage to Mr. Collins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pure and Disinterested Desire for an Establishment

**Author's Note:**

> For Espresso Addict, who suggested _Pride and Prejudice_ , Charlotte (Lucas or Collins), "inside I'm dancing." The title is a quotation from the book.

I know that Eliza refused Mr. Collins's addresses, and I understand why; he has neither countenance nor sense to recommend him, and the latter in particular is a quality that she much esteems. The difference in our respective situations, however, convinces me that I am prudent to follow a different course of action from the one that she would prefer. A man such as Mr. Collins, once determined on matrimony, will pursue it as his first object until achieved, and why should I not be the one to make him "the happiest of men"?—as he puts it. Having neither beauty nor fortune, and drawing near to an age when my only hope for an establishment would be a desperate widower with numerous children, to receive an offer from Mr. Collins would be not at all displeasing to me. His attentions yesterday I must own I encouraged, to that end.

He approaches Lucas Lodge now; an errant gust has tugged his hat from his head, but I shall not stay at the window to watch his doubtless awkward efforts to recapture it. Instead I shall go outside myself, in the pretense of taking a turn through the garden, and meet him by apparent accident. My steps shall be measured, though inside I am dancing at the prospect of matrimony at last. I do not pretend that Mr. Collins is anything but what he is, but he is the one chance I have, and I shall make the most of it.


End file.
